Marine
This is about the marines that appear in Doom 3. For the marine that the player controls, see Doom's protagonist. In Doom 3, the player may occasionally come across friendly marines. Marines are usually equipped with a Machine Gun, combat helmet and body armor, but are less skilled (and less lucky) than the player. Marines are never seen in active combat during gameplay other than in multiplayer. However, during a cutscene the marines of Bravo Team are seen being ambushed and killed by a group of Imps and Wraiths. They are also seen on camera views and heard over the radio trying to defend their positions and fight off the demons. Background, storyline, gameplay, etc. The Marines are responsible for security and defense on the UAC facilities on Mars. They are purported to have come from the United Nations Space Marine Corps, which is reinforced by the Doom 3 novels (while not directly stated in-game, but their names are all generally American). In the game, Marine HQ is the hub of activity for the Marines and their subsection Mars Sec (short for Security), and is also one of the main air and space traffic control centers for Mars City. Marines and Security personnel are stationed and/or patrolling throughout the base, in and around areas including EnPro, the Delta Labs, the Monorail, the Alpha Labs and most visibly in Mars City where the Marine HQ and the primary Armory is located. In the character's PDA, a video disc about the Marine's role on Mars states that all Marines are under the command of Master Sergeant Thomas Kelly, who tries unsuccessfully to contain the invasion before being corrupted. The Marine Corps also apparently possesses a number of spaceships of its own, which the player is commanded by Kelly to call to Mars for backup from the UAC Base's primary communications center. Whether or not the player sends the transmission himself, it is still sent- and when the Earth fleet finally arrives to back up Mars, they find the planet wrecked, and only one Marine left alive who had almost singlehandedly stopped the entire demonic invasion. Marine characters *Doomguy (The player) *Sergeant Thomas Kelly (Master Sergeant, Commanding Officer) *Bill Tyson (Staff Sergeant) *Frank Cinders *E. Webb *K. Miller *M. Marak *S. Holmes *D. Morton *S.L. Medley *K. Lee-Creel *E. Grafton *T. Washington *R. Cooper (Mars City Security) *J. Yezback (Mars City Security) *T. Brooks (Mars City Security) *Mark Ryan (Mars City Security) Marine and Mars-Sec teams *Bravo Team *Fire Team 2 *Fire Team 4 *Recon Zulu (Earth Fleet, first unit to enter and scout the UAC base. Found and rescued the sole survivor, a marine) *Security Team 2 Weapons, vehicles, technology, etc. *Flashlight *Pistol *Shotgun *Machine Gun *Grenades *Chaingun *Plasma gun *Rocket launcher *BFG 9000 *Security armor *Automated Turrets *Sentry Bot *Phantom Class Dropship (UAC standard transport) Trivia There are Doom 3 mods that enable the player to have marines on their side and help fight the demonic forces. Links Allied Marine Squadmates: A popular AI ally mod for Doom 3. Adds characters such as Campbell and Sergeant Kelly, as well as more minor characters such as Bravo Team, Fire Teams 2 an 4, and Recon Zulu as functional AI units .Those and others are also included as "follower" that the player can lead, rather than standing in place and talking, like usual. Category:Doom 3 characters